


Sacred

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: D. Gray-man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for me on my 15th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

_The hum was low in her throat as she walked down the street, her brown eyes closed in tune with it. It was so nice in France on days like these._

_"You didn't have to draw on my face!"_

_She opened her eyes, the humming freezing. The two excorcists were walking down the same path as her. As she stopped walking and turned around, she could hear their feet walking down. Surely enough, there was a red-headed exorcist and a white-haired exorcist coming down the path._

_"Excuse me," she said quietly when they got close enough._

_"Yes?" asked the white-haired one. "Can we help you?" His voice was gentle, and there was a scar over one eye._

_"Um, are you exorcists?" she asked._

_"That's right," he said._

_She smiled and put her hands together as if in prayer. "Thank goodness! I was afraid I'd never find one!"_

_"Allen, is this girl human?" whispered the red-haired guy. "Cuz akuma usually say the same thing."_

_"She's human as far as I can tell," the white-haired one, Allen, replied quietly. He rose his voice to a conversational tone. "What is it you needed one for?"_

_"Ah, I just felt as if I was bored," she exclaimed. "I wanted something interesting to do, and that's usually what exorcists do. So, I figured I'd follow one."_

_"But why an exorcist?" asked the red-haired one. "I mean, we always do dangerous stuff. You could get killed."_

_"I doubt that," she said. "My name is Miyako Yamamoto. Pleasure to meet you."_

_"I'm Allen Walker. This is Lavi."_

_Miyako nodded. "So, mind if I travel with you for a little bit? I promise you won't have to deal with me long. I'm just bored."_

_So, the two allowed her to walk with them._

-

Miyako awoke, a smile on her face. She got out of bed and stretched, smiling at the musical notes she had painted on her bedroom walls.

"Miyako, you up yet?"

Miyako opened the door, smiling at Lavi. "Hey, Lavi. What's up?"

"Komui wanted you."

"Really? I was hoping of relaxing today." She sighed. "Well, nothing I can do."

So, she walked to the office. After getting assigned her mission-on which she was only told the location-she went to catch the train. Once on the train, she was greeted by Lavi.

"You're on the mission, too?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

So, they rode in silence. It was unusual considering the fact that it was Lavi she was riding with. After a couple hours, she couldn't take it anymore.

"So, Lavi, what is this mission we're going on? What is our job?"

Lavi looked up, as if just noticing her prescence. "We're going to a sea-side town because of a large number akuma that are appearing there."

And then the conversation ended. After another hour, she couldn't help but accept that there was something wrong with him. He had always talked nonstop when they had missions with Bookman, Kanda, Lenalee, or Allen.

"Lavi, is something the matter?" she asked. "You don't seem quite yourself today."

"It's nothing," he said. "I'm just...tired."

Miyako sighed in defeat. Only one thing left she could do...

The hum started low, and then it slowly grew. It was a nice song, like one someone would sing to one they loved. Miyako had heard it once on her travels. Soon, the words started to come out...

"Sakki made no ame wa mou agatte. Asufaruto todayou machi no. Nee socchi mo mou hareteruyone? Nishi kara kaifuku suru te. Asa wa nigate na kimi dakara ne, mainichi chanto okirareterukai? Sonna koto ima da ni shinpai shiteruyo. Hirogaru sora wa sou jiyuu de. Nani mo kawatte nai keredo, tonari ni ima wa tada, tada kimi ga inaidake. Koe wa kikasete."

It meant " _The rain just now has stopped. The smell of asphalt is floating around the city. Hey, over there too, the weather is fine already right? For the weather has cleared up from the west. Since you're not a morning person, everyday will you be able to wake up properly? I'm still worried about things like that. With freedom like the spreading sky. Nothing is changing, but next to me now, it's just, it's only just that you aren't here. Let me hear your voice."_

Lavi had looked up, his eyes glued to Miyako as she sung. Her brown hair, tied up with the normal pink ribbons, seemed to wave a bit, though there was no breeze inside the train. Her eyes were closed, unable to notice his eyes trained on her. He leaned forward, his hand touching her cheek gently. And then, his lips pressed gently against hers. When he pulled apart, Miyako's eyes were open and they were bothblushing.

"Happy birthday, Miyako," he whispered. "I love you." 


End file.
